lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nala/Gallery
|-|The Lion King= SexyNalaMilja4.png|Nala asleep in Sarafina's paws Nala.and.sarafina.png|Nala getting cleaned by Sarafina aKraljLav4.png|"What's so great about the water hole?" Young simba and nala.png|Simba and Nala SimbaŠok94.png|Simba and Naka asking Sarabi Water Hole.png|Zazu leads the cubs to the Water Hole nala.alongside.simba.and.zazu.png|Nala along with Simba and Zazu Noonesayingbethere.png|Nala and Simba with Zazu Littlehornbills.png|Nala with Simba in "I Just Can't Wait to be King" simba.and.nala.png|Nala with her best friend Simba after outsmarting Zazu SexyNalaMilja.png|Nala SexyNalaMilja1.png|Nala looking smug Pinned ya.png|Nala pins Simba Simba.and.nala.elephant.graveyard.png|Nala and Simba Simba.and.nala.elephant.graveyard2.png|Nala and Simba amazed Banzai Ed Question.png Run Cubbies.png|Nala flees the hyenas with Simba and Zazu SomebodyYourOneSize.png SexyNalaMilja2.png|Nala frightened Nalaingraveyard.png|Nala screams for Simba SimbaŠok95.png|Simba and Nala simba.and.nala20.png|Nala and Simba nala.and.zazu.png|Nala and Zazu head home NalaFRT4.png|Nala believing Simba is dead. Sarafinamourns.png|Nala and her mother mourning Simba and Mufasa SexyNalaMilja3.png|Shocked Nala Crynala.png|Nala crying against her mother nala.stalks.pumbaa.png|Young Adult Nala stalks Pumbaa Nalachase.png|Nala pursues Pumbaa ChaseNala.png|Nala chasing Pumba Nala.tlk.png|Surprised Nala Imagesnf.jpg|Nala and Simba fight Simba VS Nala.png|Nala and Simba baring their teeth Bluraynala.png|Nala failing to recognize Simba Happy Adult Nala TLK.png|Happy Nala Happy Nala.png|Nala after her encounter with Simba Loveinthejungle.png|Nala discovers Simba A Friendly Reunion.png|Nala and Simba reunite adult+simba+nala.png|Nala meeting with Simba again Simba introduces Nala.png|Nala Simba and Timon Tumblr lpmiwyq0Mh1qhf6bvo1 500.png|Nala Simba timon and pumba SadNala1.png|Sad Nala Foronce.png|"The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things." DodavanjeGrive2.png NalaPeersQuestioningly.png|"Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?" Someone Help Nala.png|Nala after Simba pulls her in Poor_wet_Nala.png|Nala getting out of the water SimbaNalaSoaked.png|Simba and Nala during "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Nalalick.png|Nala licks Simba Nala_the_LOOK600.png|Nala in "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Simba_Nala_CYFTLT.png|Nala embracing Simba Im_Angry_Because_Simba_39_s_Feet_Smell_Bad.png|Nala Adultcoolcutenala.png|Nala arguing with Simba Nala Timon Sleeping TLK 8106.png|Nala and Timon The King Has Returned Nala TLK 8181.png|Nala explaining to Timon and Pumbaa Nala .png|Nala quoting Simba Lionking 4.png|Nala and Simba getting ready for a battle Universe Pride.png|Nala among her pride NalaFRT1.png|Confused Nala NalaFRT2.png|Shocked Sarabi and Nala NalaFRT3.png|"Simba!" NalainBattle.png|Nala fights for Simba Tlkscreenshots act3 126.png|Nala watching Simba and Sarabi Nuzzle NalaSarabi.png|Nala and Sarabi Lionesses.png|Nala and Sarabi roar for Simba Nimba.png 17474.png|Nala with Simba, Rafiki, and their newborn cub |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Parents Simba'spride.png NalaSppres.png|Nala with her mate and infant daughter Lion2-disneyscreencaps.png|Nala in "He Lives In You" Anointed.png|Nala and Simba smiling at their daughter Nala nuzzle.png|Nala nuzzling her daughter simbas_pride_0367.png|Nala and Simba Tlk2screenshots act1 60.png|Nala and her mate YNalaYŠok.png|Nala pins and nuzzles Simba Nala-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4220841-1024-768.png|Nala reassures Simba NalaintotheRoyal_39_sDen.png|Nala smiles at Simba YNalaYŠok1.png|Nala ready to defend her daughter YNalaYŠok2.png|Nala looking back at her mate and daughter Nala_LK2SP.png|Nala looks back at Simba Nala TLK 2 Simba's Pride.png|Nala smiles at Simba Parents.png|Simba and Nala at Kiara's first hunt SimbaNalaKiaraSizecomparison.png|Nala with her mate and daughter images 39898989898 .png|Nala embraces her daughter Secondmovienala.png|Nala looking at Simba Tlk2screenshots act3 100.png|Nala and her mate Roar.png|Nala and Kiara watching Simba and Kovu exchanging roars Kiara Nala.png|Nala alongside Kiara NotEver.png|Nala and Kiara watching Simba Tlk2screenshots act2 95.png|Nala sleeps next to Simba YNalaYŠok4.png|Nala encourages Simba YNalaYŠok5.png|Nala shocked Kiaraandnala.jpg|Nala and her daughter during Kovu's exile YNalaYŠok6.png|Nala and Vitani YNalaYŠok7.png|Angry Nala ZiraKiaraFallUpendi1.png|Nala shouting to Kiara RafikiSimba'spride7.png|Nala at her daughter's wedding End1.png|Nala and her family Roar-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-30726573-853-480.jpg|Nala and her family roar The_Lion_King_II_Simba_39_s_Pride.png|Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara on Pride Rock image.jpeg|Simba and Nala Nuzzle Together |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar= Kion and Parents.png|A promotional image of Simba and Nala with their son, Kion SimbaNalaTLG.png|A painting of Simba and Nala PrideRockTLG.png|Nala with Rafiki and Simba on Pride Rock RafikitoNala.png|Rafiki speaks with Nala and Simba SimbaNalaLionGuard.png|Nala and Simba Nala Rafiki Simba.png|Nala with Rafiki and Simba Timetopreparehim.png|Simba desires more time to prepare Kion Nalalayingontruth.png|Nala encourages Simba to accept Kion's role Squabblingcouple.png|Nala and Simba ListentoRafiki.png|"Listen to Rafiki, Simba." YellforKiara.png|Nala watches her daughter in horror Pride with Tiifu.png|Nala stands beside her mate |-|The Lion Guard = "The Rise of Makuu" Kionapproachesden.png|Nala with Kiara and Simba NalaTROM.png|Nala speaks to Kion Questioninfrontofden.png|Nala with Kiara and Simba KionapproachSimba.png|Nala with her family NalaKioncrocs.png|Nala with Kion Oldhippo.png|Nala listens "Can't Wait to be Queen" WalktoKilio.png|Nala, Simba, and Zazu leave Pride Rock Bigrespons.png|Nala and Simba Worriedabouttribute.png|Nala startles Simba Sayitinelephantese.png|Nala teases Simba Andtheirtraditions.png|Nala with Simba and Zazu Hastobeperfect.png|Nala and Simba Supposetis.png|Nala with Simba and Zazu Fluentin.png|Nala walks away OvershoulderNal.png|Nala speaks over her shoulder Thingslikethis.png|Nala walks the savanna Comenowsire.png|Nala with Simba and Zazu Wonderfulones.png|Nala with Simba and Zazu Usealittle.png|Nala with Simba and Zazu Nudgehyrax.png|Nala during "Duties of the King" Twigabows.png|Nala during "Duties of the King" DutiesoftheKing.png|Nala during "Duties of the King" Delightingthe.png|Nala during "Duties of the King" Leapriver.png|Nala follows Simba across a river Leapriver2.png|Nala leaps a river Junglestroll.png|Nala during "Duties of the King" Strollsav.png|Nala during "Duties of the King" Weirddance.png|Nala and Simba dance Dancepose.png|Nala and Simba dance EndDOTK.png|Nala during "Duties of the King" Morelikeit.png|Nala with Simba and Zazu Afteraccent.png|Nala and Simba Elephanteselesson.png|Nala watches Simba's elephantese lesson Maynotbe.png|Nala comforts Simba Encouranuzzle.png|Nala comforts Simba Wasagoodfriend.png|Nala and Simba ThanksNala.png|Simba thanks Nala Practicese.png|Nala with Simba and Zazu Comingalongsire.png|Nala and Zazu Youllgetit.png|"You'll get it, Simba." ArrivedKilio.png|Nala, Simba, and Zazu arrive at Kilio Valley Kilio Valley.png|Nala overlooks Kilio Valley Simba i Nala smutni.png|Nala embraces Simba Timefortribute.png|Nala with Simba and Zazu Giveafewwords.png|Nala at Aminifu's funeral AmanifuHerd.png|Nala at Aminifu's funeral Yougotdis.png|Nala nods encouragement at Simba Listentotribute.png|Nala at Aminifu's funeral Speaktoherd.png|Nala at Aminifu's funeral Nalalooksaround.png|An uncertain Nala Nalarelieved.png|Nala looks around at the laughing elephants Alwaysmadeuslaugh.png|Nala at Aminifu's funeral WelcomebackKion.png|Nala returns to Pride Rock Turnedoutfine.png|Nala and Simba Anytrouble.png|Nala and Simba Anydoub.png|Nala and Simba Happyfinish.png|Nala with her family "The Kupatana Celebration" Kupaspeech.png|Nala at Kupatana Honorourroles.png|Nala at Kupatana RoyalfamilyatKupa.png|Nala at Kupatana LettheKupa.png|Nala at Kupatana FamilyatKupa.png|Nala with her family OurKupatanacommunity.png|Nala with her family "Fuli's New Family" Familystalk.png|Nala stalks a gazelle Nalasteadies.png|Nala instructs Kiara Youleadthehunt.png|"You lead the hunt." QueenNalawatching.png|Nala surveys the hunt Excellenttracking.png|Nala compliments Kiara Gazellegotaway.png|Nala looks at Fuli Nalaexplainshunt.png|Nala speaks to Fuli Comeongirls.png|"Come on, girls." |-|Other Media= Tale of two brothers pride rock.png|Nala watching Kopa run to Simba Images_247_.png|Ni and Nala Nalakopa.jpg|Nala looks at her son Kopa, half-amused and half-concerned Family.png|Nala with Simba and Kopa KH Nala.png|Nala in Kingdom Hearts II Adultnalaplush.jpg|Adult Nala Plush Nala v. Sarafina.png|Nala compared to her mother |-|Concepts= nala model sheet.png|Concept artwork of cub Nala Lk storyboard1 013.png Nala04.png|Concept artwork of adult Nala Concept Adult Nala 3.png|Concept artwork of adult Nala Cub nala concept.png Concept Adult Nala 2.png|Concept artwork of Nala in a tree evenmorelkconceptartofnalaandsimba.png|Concept art of Nala and Simba Nala-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-again.png Concept Adult Nala 4.png|Concept of adult Nala bathing herself Junglenala.png|Nala's King of the Jungle design Nala-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889834-500-397.png Animate Young Nala.png|Concept artwork of young Nala Animate Young Nala 3.png|Concept artwork of young Nala Animate Young Nala 4.png|Concept artwork of young Nala Animate Young Nala 2.png|Concept artwork of young Nala Concept Adult Nala.png|Concept artwork of adult Nala Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries